The Village Hidden in the Flames
by Zach of death
Summary: Before the quest of the ring even began, a shinobi village, fleeing the war-torn lands of the Elemental Nations, settles on the continent of Arda, bringing their warrior culture with them. Will extend from before the beginning of the quest to years after it. LOTR AU and Naruto AU. Rated M for Graphic Violence and Torture sequences .


Hello readers, you should be able to see my name so I wont bother with it. As a fan of both Naruto and the works of J.R.R. Tolkien, a crossover has always interested me, unfortunately the majority of the stories in this section either suck or have been abandoned with only a few that have been worth reading. Thus, I will write my own, now let me get some things in order, this is the first time I have written in a while so it may be a bit before I get my mojo back (as if I had any in the first place), This story will be slightly AU but into the future in regards to Naruto canon as some clans said to be extinct in canon will not be in this story, which will barely be mentioned, and very AU in regards to LOTR canon, for example the elves will not be leaving to the undying lands (Sorry traditionalists, its the only way for my plans to work) as the story will extend past the war of the ring, I am breaking new ground here, I have looked around and there is no fanfiction quite like the one I have planned. Brace yourselves.

Speaking- normal dialogue/ Common Tongue

**Speaking**- Elvish

_**Speaking**_- Japanese/ Jutsu

_Speaking_- sign language

now we begin

()

In the aftermath of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, thousands were scattered, homes destroyed, but legends were made, and many fell in the battles. Just as these legends rose and fell, clans and missing nin united frequently into fledgling villages, who were almost as frequently destroyed by infighting or by their rivals within the first few years of their existences, with only a few who survived past half a decade. One of these stalwart villages was Gekkogakure of Snow country, a village that became known for extreme brutality and violence despite the appeals of their good natured Daimyo. The village became feared among its neighbors for its ruthless aggression and secretive practices, one of which was sealing volatile and bloodthirsty spirits and minor demons into its own shinobi, in the hopes of increasing their power.

This practice would spell their doom.

The Nindaime Yukikage Kojima Mikota, or the Snow Wolf of Gekko, was a cruel woman, who cared only for the increasing of her power first, and the Village's second. Upon the birth of her son, she had her husband murdered and committed suicide, with instructions to seal her free soul into the body of her child, intending to possess him. However she was betrayed by the seal-master, who divided her soul and only sealed the battle-persona of her, the Snow Wolf, into her son. The seal-master, Masamoto Mamoru, then became the Sandaime Yukikage, raising the son, Kojima Hisoka, to be a weapon of the village, having him trained in the ways of the powerful Kojima clan, who were a vicious breakaway faction of the Inuzuka, preferring wolves over dogs, and the ways of his father's clan, the Arakaki, a clan of samurai from the Land of Iron.

Hisoka grew up powerful, well-trained, and feared by both his enemies and allies. However, he soon began to doubt the true potential in the Elemental Nations and began to investigate and research the lands outside the continent after murdering the Kojima clan head and taking the position for himself and being awarded the title of clan head of his Father's Arakaki clan after winning a kenjutsu duel with his uncle. During his studies and travels, he met a man who would be essential to his plans, Gandalf the Grey, who was studying the Elemental Lands when he met Hisoka, the shinobi spotted and followed him before confronting the old wizard. Gandalf was just as interested in Hisoka as the latter was with him, the two began a game of riddles which ended as a draw, as such the two told one another of their lives, experiences, and goals. Gandalf was impressed by Hisoka's achievements and character, despite his cruel and ruthless tendencies. He and the wizard then traded information on each other's homelands, which caused a plan to form in his mind and the Sandaime soon inadvertently gave him an opportunity to carry out the first stage of this plan.

The Yukikage had begun to fear the power that Hisoka wielded with both clans at his disposal and banished both the Kojima and Arakaki clans from Gekkogakure. Hisoka, enraged, wandered the Elemental Nations with his clans, becoming a group of raiders, after marching through the remainders of Otogakure of Rice Country, he was joined by the Hebinochi clan, a clan of mask wearing snake-like shinobi, led by the young Hebinochi Emiko, along with the last specimens of clans the snake sannin Orochimaru had held, including a small number of the bone-weilding Kaguya clan that Orochimaru held in stasis, as well as several missing-nin groups and ronin samurai clans. Next he and his now massive army moved through Wind Country, encountering the A-rank Suna missing-nin Hashimoto Raiden, who he befriended and convinced the feared Lightning Scorpion to join them, but not before a skirmish against several Suna Jonin, causing the Kazekage Garra to send Hunter-nin after them.

The next year, they marched on Gekkogakure, holding the village under siege, Hisoka, Emiko, and Raiden battled the paranoid and power-mad Sandaime Yukikage together, defeating him after four hours of non-stop fighting. The people of Gekkogakure were then added to the group as well as all of their shinobi that surrendered, while the Masamoto clan was massacred and their knowledge of seals stolen with their wealth before the village was razed to the ground.

It was a year after this in Wave Country when Hisoka encountered the grey wizard again, his now vast army of wanderers had settled in a remote part of the watery area to hide from the forces of Sunagakure and Iwagakure. After another game of riddles and telling of tales, Hisoka asked where exactly the continent of Arda, which the wizard came from, was. The old man smiled and pulled a contract from his coat. Its contents stated the offering of a large sum of land, in exchange for the services of Hisoka and his people, should he need them, the Shinobi leader signed the contract in blood. Upon Hisoka's question of where to go, Gandalf said to him:

**_"Follow the Shining Star, when you arrive on land, follow this map"_**

Gandalf gave Hisoka the map before disappearing, and the shinobi leader began preparations for the journey, he purchased over one hundred ships and loaded them with supplies and not a month later they were at sea.

For six months they journeyed across the sea, eventually, Hisoka following Gandalf's instructions and following the brightest star, brought him to the mouth of the river Isen. Unloading the cargo and burning the ships, Hisoka and his people traveled quickly and discreetly trying to avoid notice in the new lands. Eventually settling on the spot Gandalf gave him, a piece of woodlands on the Greyflood River. It was there that the construction of Honogakure, the village hidden in the flames, began, but first was the naming of its Kage, and there was only one option within the army's mind, and Kojima Hisoka was named the Koteikage of Honogakure, commander of all samurai and shinobi forces of the village.

Three years passed, Honogakure had been completed and surrounded by a wall, its academy was built up, teaching children how to be shinobi at a brutal pace. Hisoka would often send criminals to the academy for torture or execution, the students performing them in order to prepare them for shinobi life, those who couldn't be shinobi were often placed in the training of the samurai forces, who battled roving bandits and orc raiders.

As much as Hisoka would have liked to avoid it, soon rumors were spread throughout the land of a secret city of warriors to the North of Isengard and a company of rangers began to seek them out. Needless to say, the samurai drove them off, but the incident made the Koteikage aware of the need of his people to learn the common tongue if they planned to gain any power in this new continent and he sought out one of his ANBU who had learned the common tongue when out on missions. The ANBU, over the next year, was ordered to teach the Common tongue of Westron to the Jonin and ANBU forces. The practice soon spread to the civilian populace after many Jonin taught it to their Genin squads, who taught it to their clans and families, and after two years, the majority of the civilian population and all of the shinobi and samurai forces were bilingual. Honogakure began to spread outward as well, many towns, small villages, and shinobi outposts were established throughout Honogakure's immediate territory. It was these outcroppings that finally brought the other kingdoms of middle earth's curiosity, a delegation of the men of Rohan was sent to discuss a possible military alliance or trade agreement. Their delegation was turned back by a group of shinobi, the failure of the interaction spread suspicion of Honogakure, making other kingdoms shy away from the new nation.

It was another year after that Sauron rose again, and unbeknownst to the majority of middle earth, the ring was taken to Rivendell, in the hands of a hobbit. The house of Elrond had sent out its envoys spreading word of a council, convening to discuss what was to be done of Sauron. The Elvish envoy sent to Honogakure was intercepted by the Head of Jonin forces, Hashimoto Raiden, and was allowed to gain an audience with the Koteikage, after hearing the summons the elves brought with them. After Hisoka heard their message he had them escorted out of Hono territory while he decided on whether it was time to become fully engaged in the affairs of Middle Earth. It was during this time that Gandalf appeared before him again saying it was time for Hisoka to fulfill his contract he had signed years before, forcing Hisoka's hand, he then prepared to arrive in Rivendell as a show of force and to fulfill his deal at the same time, by marching to Rivendell with a contingent of Samurai and Shinobi.

()

So this was the prologue, tell me what you guys think, should I continue, or should I die in a fire?


End file.
